Cuando Bill se lo pidió a Tom
by VaneK
Summary: Un día muy hermoso, en el cual Bill le pedirá a Tom, eso que el mas desea, esperando que la respuesta sea positiva. Pero no contaba con los sucesos de ese día, los cuales le arruinaran la sorpresa. Twincest BillxTom. Compromiso, Boda, luna de Miel
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando Bill se lo pidió a Tom**

************

By. VaneK

**************

Bill se las había arreglado para convencer a Tom de quedarse ese fin de semana encerrados en su apartamento, la idea no le hacía gracia al de rastas, pero cuando miraba la cara y ojos de suplica de su gemelo, no podía contenerse, ni negarse a hacer lo que él le pidiera.

Tenía todo planeado, desde que se levantaran de la cama hasta la cena romántica que él mismo prepararía, tenía mucha ilusión y a la vez mucho miedo, de que todo le saliera mal o simplemente Tom se negara.

- ¡Buenos días Tomi! –Saluda Bill a su gemelo, llevando una bandeja con un plato de comida, un jugo y una linda rosa roja que adornaba tal.

El pelinegro llevaba un delantal donde se notaba lo mucho que le había costado hacer aquella comida especial para su hermano.

- Buenos días Bill, ¿A qué se debe tanta amabilidad? –responde e indaga, mientras se sienta en su cama, para poder saborear el manjar que su reflejo le llevó.

- Solo quise devolverte lo que tú me das siempre, la mayoría de veces eres tu el que me cocina y me trae la comida a la habitación, pero este fin de semana todo será diferente.-

Ve como pone esos ojos de borrego a medio morir, suspira profundamente y le da gracias al cielo por esa persona maravillosa que es Bill.

- Come. –le pide.

Aquello no tenía buena cara, los huevos revueltos parecían otra cosa menos eso y el pan tostado, no estaba tostado, estaba quemado.

Sinceramente Bill no tenía nada de arte culinario, pero si tenía por seguro, que tiene un gran corazón y un gran amor para él.

Termina de comer, la comida no supo tan mal como pensaba, el pelinegro le sonreía como una niña de 15 años enamorada.

Levantó la bandeja y dejó un beso en la frente de su gemelo, Tom pensaba que su hermano estaba comportándose de una manera muy extraña, ya que siempre era él el que dormía hasta tarde, pero por alguna razón ese día, se levantó muy temprano.

Horas más tarde, estaban los dos viendo televisión en la sala, muy juntitos tratando de darse calor mutuamente.

- Tom. –llama Bill, haciendo un puchero.

- Dime Bill.-

- Te quiero pedir algo.-

- Pídeme lo que quieras. –responde. –que yo siempre te lo daré. –

El pelinegro se puso de rodillas en medio de las piernas de su hermano, le miró intensamente y respiró fuertemente.

- ¿Quiere…

Allí quedó todo, el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió.

Bill se apartó para dejar pasar a su hermano, que se dirigía abrir la puerta, mientras él se sentaba en el suelo, con la mirada perdida y pensando que había perdido mucho tiempo para pedírselo y cuando ya se decidió alguien llego a perturbarlos.

- Hola Tom. –eran sus amigos, Georg y Gustav que llegaron a visitarlos.

Tom les regresa el saludo y les tiende la mano a cada uno de ello.

Bill pone mala cara pero la esconde cuando sus amigos llegan, si hipócrita, se ríe con ellos pero no está contento, todo por arruinarles el momento, aunque Tom parecía feliz de tenerlos allí.

- ¿Qué hacen? –pregunta Gustav, al ver sentado a Bill en el suelo. –No me digan que estaban haciendo…

- Cállate Gustav, no estábamos haciendo nada… que te importe. –termina la frase con sarcasmo.

- No te me enojes Tomi, que después te me pones verde. –el rubio ríe al molestar a su amigo, sabe que eso lo pone… ¡verde!

- ¿Yo verde? –pregunta con cara de sorprendido.

- He visto muchas fotos donde sale Bill abrazando a una chica y tú al fondo con cara de pocos amigos. –dice Georg, incorporándose a la plática.

- Es que me enoja que estén tocando mucho a Bill.-

A todo esto el pelinegro no decía nada, estaba sólo viendo la tele, sin importar lo que hablaban.

- Bill y ¿tu cómo estás? –indaga el baterista.

- Bien. –responde secamente.

Su mente solo pensaba a qué horas se irían esos dos y por fin pedirle eso a Tom.

- Bill. –llama su gemelo. – ¿Qué es lo que me vas a pedir? –

- ¿Yo? Yo no te voy a pedir nada. –responde cortante.

- ¿Qué dicen si pedimos Pizza? Ya es hora de comer –grita el bajista, para romper la tensión en el ambiente.

Una hora después habían tres cajas de pizza esparcidas por todo el apartamento, y más de 5 litros de coca cola, ellos sabían lo que era comer a exagerar.

Parecía que el día se iba hacer muy largo, ahora Tom jugaba a la play con Georg, peleándose como niños de kínder, apostando dinero y hasta ropa, su hermano no había madurado nada, tal parece que su actitud de 12 años se apoderó de él y no quería dejarle.

Gustav estaba dormitando en el mueble más grande de la sala y el cantante, seguía repasando sus líneas, cómo se lo pediría a Tom y este no se negara.

- Bill, Bill, despierta. –le susurra su hermano, mientras le da palmaditas en la espalda para despertarle.

- No molestes Tomi, sigue con tu play. –responde con un murmullo casi inaudible.

- Los chicos ya se fueron. –se sienta con cuidado a la par de él. –dime cariño, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

- No, ya no, espera hasta la cena. –se levanta dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Pero si acabamos de comer, no veo el empeño de cocinar.-

-Calla Tom Kaulitz y espera, que así como soy me tardaré mucho.

El de rastas solo encogió los hombres y se sentó a ver la televisión, tal parece que no había más que hacer, y se tenía que esperar hasta el postre para tener lo que quiere.

Mientras tanto en la cocina el cantante se las ingeniaba para no quemar completamente la cocina, se repetía mil veces: todo sea por Tomi, Todo sea por Tomi.

Genial, había preparado el pollo para meterlo al horno, ahora solo le quedaba la ensalada de papas y algo de arroz.

Abrió la el refrigerador para conseguir algunas cebolla y chiles, en ese momento vio la pana de ice cream de Fresa que su madre les había regalado dos días antes, parecía una buena idea, así que se dispuso a preparar un tozón para poder echar una buena bola de helado.

Pero antes de hacer todo, llevó el pollo al horno dejando una temperatura considerable para que no se quemara.

Sacó un pequeño estuche de su pantalón y del estuche saco un hermoso anillo de plata con una T y un B entrelazadas, esbozo una sonrisa al contemplarla, esperando que todo saliera bien.

Escondió el anillo entre el helado y se fue hacia la sala, para darle a Tom y ahora sí poder preguntarle lo que quería.

- Tomi. –dice el pelinegro, mientras lleva los dos tazones llenos de helado.

Su hermano estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero aun así se acercó a él y le susurro al oído:

- Tomi, te traje algo mi amor. –dejó los tazones encima de la mesa, despertar a su gemelo no será una tarea fácil, pero no imposible y más ahora que necesitaba sus ojos bien abiertos.

El pelinegro se subió en el cuerpo de Tom dejando cada pierna al lado de las caderas de este, acarició su cara delicadamente sintiendo la dermis de su reflejo, era tan hermoso, mas viéndole suspirar en sueños, acerca su cara y deja que su aliento roce el rosto de ese ser amado, al que adoraba con todo su corazón y que siempre seria su dueño.

Besa la comisura de sus labios haciendo un poco de movimiento en su aclamado piercing de labio. Siente a su gemelo removerse bajo él, pero aun no abre los ojos.

Hace más profundo el beso y se deja navegar en la boca deseada, siendo bienvenido por aquella lengua que ya extrañaba, succionaba sus labios mientras acariciaba sus rastas, parece que Tom ya estaba despierto, podía sentirlo en su trasero.

- ¡Oh Billi! –exclamó. -pensé que ibas a esperar hasta el postre.-

- Así es, por eso aquí te lo traje, con todo y aderezo. –le dice mientras lame su dedo índice y guiñándole un ojo. –Toma, come. –le invita.

- Si, voy a comer, pero helado no será.-

Le agarra de las caderas y empieza a balancearlo encima de él para poder rozar la erección que su hermano había provocado.

- Pero Tom, comamos helado ¿sí?-

Tom no quería helado, él quería su aderezo, pero de ya. Así que desnudo a su gemelo e hizo lo mismo con su cuerpo. Quedando completamente como dios los trajo al mundo.

- Bill… gemía Tom, mientras su hermano se balanceaba sobre su miembro, haciéndole sentir muy bien, sintiendo como ese cuerpo le abraza y le da placer.

La cara de su gemelo era un poema, aquella escena era de las mejores, ver a Bill cabalgarle no tenia precio. El sabia como moverse como hacerle sentir amado.

- Termino Bill… -dice entre jadeos.

El pelinegro aumenta su velocidad introduciendo y sacando el miembro de su gemelo, moviéndose de lado a lado. Hasta que sintió como su hermano explotó dentro de él, aun así siguió moviéndose. Haciendo gritar al chico de rastas.

- ¿Qué es ese humo? -pregunta Tom, asustado.

- ¡Mierda! el pollo se me olvidó. –Grita Bill.

La escena de Bill montado en él le había robado todos los sentidos, pero en ese momento ya estaban de vuelta, ven una llamarada de fuego en la puerta de la cocina.

Rápidamente cada uno y como puede se pone la ropa y los zapatos, lo primero que tienen que hacer es salir de allí si quieren vivir más.

El guitarrista jala del brazo a su hermano, casi llevándolo a rastras, el fuego se estaba propagando por todo el apartamento y el humo ya no dejaba verlos.

- Espera se me olvida algo. –dice deteniéndose en medio de la sala.

- No Bill ya no hay tiempo salgamos de aquí, todo lo material se recupera, pero si a ti te pasa algo no me lo perdonaré jamás. –le toma la mano con más fuerza, no lo soltará.

Pero el pelinegro seguía insistiendo, solo quería ir a traer el anillo que sellaría su compromiso con Tom, pero este no dejaba, pensaba que si corría podía alcanzar la mesa y sacar el anillo del tazón.

En ese momento sintió que lo elevaron, el guitarrista llevaba en brazos a su gemelo, ya que este quería volver atrás.

Por fortuna los vecinos ya habían llamado a los bomberos, llegaron a tiempo para que el fuego no se propagara por los demás apartamentos vecinos, una vez abajo se sentaron a la orilla de la calle viendo como los bomberos hacían todo lo posible por apagar el fuego.

Bill estaba llorando, había preparado y pensado en ese momento tantas veces, lo había preparado perfectamente, y había comprado el anillo perfecto para esa ocasión, pero no, tenía que olvidarse del maldito pollo. Para qué se había puesto a cocinar, todo le salía mal.

Tom escuchó los sollozos de su hermano y trató de consolarlo un poco.

- No llores Billi, ya te dije las cosas materiales se recuperan.

En ese momento llegaron Georg y Gustav con cara de preocupación, habían escuchado la noticia, se preocuparon por sus amigos y en menos de lo que pensaban ya estaban con ellos.

- ¿Qué pasó? –indaga el blondo.

- Es que estaba cocinando. –trata de hablar el pelinegro entre sollozos. Parecía un niño de dos años al que le acababan de quitar su dulce.

- Ya sé lo que pasó. –se burló Georg, riendo como un loco. –solo mírense uno al otro.

El cantante puso cara de miedo, mientras Tom hacia un gesto de asesino serial. Los gemelos se habían puesto la ropa equivocada, Tom con la de Bill y este con la de su gemelo.

Los G´s estaban muriendo de risa en medio de la calle, la gente les miraba, parecían un par de locos.

- ¡Ya! No se rían por favor. –pidió Bill, pero este tampoco contuvo la risa y empezó hacerles compañía, el guitarrista se les unió un poco más tarde.

1 hora más después el fuego se había extinguido, las personas del seguro había llegado, los gemelos pudieron entrar al apartamento en el cual solo habían quedado vestigios de lo que había sido.

Bill caminada entre los escombros, con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos, después de unos minutos de remover madera o cualquier otro tipo de material, encontró lo que quería, intacto caído en el suelo, como que alguien lo había protegido, todavía tenía el mismo brillo que la primera vez que lo vio.

Con paso de decidido llegó hasta donde él estaba y lo llevó a un lugar apartado. El de rastas lo veía preocupado, no sabía que le pasaba a su hermano.

- Tomi, es ahora o es nunca. –le dice mientras se arrodilla delante de él.

El guitarrista se sonrojó y trató de levantar a Bill pero este no se dejó.

- Bill por favor, levántate de allí. –suplicaba.

- Calla y escucha con atención, porque tal vez jamás en tu vida tengas otra oportunidad igual. –

- Está bien dime.-

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –decía Bill mostrando el anillo de plata con la T y la B entrelazada.

- Por dios Bill. –Tom ya lloraba de la emoción, de hecho había soñado ese momento, pero siendo él, el que se pondría de rodillas para pedírselo a Bill. – ¿Es para mí? –termina.

- Si, mi amor, pero… contesta si quieres o no.-

- Claro que quiero, tú sabes que te amo más que a mi vida.

- Entonces no se diga más.-

Se levantó y tomó su mano, poniendo el anillo en su mano derecha en el dedo anular. La sonrisa de Tom iluminaba el lugar. Se abrazaron efusivamente y se besaron apasionadamente.

Esos momento jamás los olvidaran, ese amor por fin se iba a consumar en un altar, entre felicitaciones y regalos, con sus amigos, vecinos, colegas y sus padres.

Y todo eso pasó cuando Bill se lo pidió a Tom…

¿Continuara?

.


	2. El Compromiso

**El compromiso**

Han pasado dos días, después del aparatoso accidente en la cocina y no teniendo dónde ir, David les ofreció su casa, pero ellos se sentían incómodos y decidieron pedir alojamiento en la casa de su progenitora.

Después de hablar con su madre, los gemelos habían quedado de ir a vivir con ella unos días, ya que su apartamento estaba desecho, esperarían a que el seguro lo arreglara lo más antes posible.

- Vamos Bill, aquí no hay nada, todo está carbonizado. -le decía jalándolo de la mano, dirigiéndose al auto, para llegar a la casa de su madre.

Bill ve por última vez su apartamento, ese que fue testigo del amor que se profesaba uno al otro.

- Volveremos. -termina, siguiendo a su hermano.

- Te amo Bill. -Abrió la puerta de su auto, para que este subiera.

- Yo también. -Contestó.

Tom llevaba las manos en el volante y de vez en cuando miraba el anillo de su compromiso con Bill, era algo hermoso, todo lo que había pasado ese día, apartando el incendio, todo había sido perfecto.

---

Su madre los recibió muy alegre, a pesar de estar resentida con ellos, por la decisión que habían tomado de vivir juntos como pareja, seguían siendo sus hijos y los amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Sobre todas.

Tom decidió que deberían contarle lo de la boda a su madre, pero tendrían que preparar el terreno, así, Simone no moriría de un ataque al corazón.

- Solo dos cosas quiero pedirles. -Simone les miró seriamente, cuando llegaron. -Van a dormir en cuartos separados y -dijo alargando la última palabra. -no quiero que se anden tocando o dándose besos enfrente de mí, ni atrás de mí, respetarán mi casa, y mis reglas. -

Los gemelos se quedaron viendo unos momentos.

- Si, mamá, haremos lo que tú dices. -terminaron de escuchar y cada uno subió y entró a su propia habitación.

Bill detestaba todo eso, pero tenía que soportarlo, ya que no tenían dónde ir, trataba de comprender a su madre, es cierto que no era fácil asimilar que sus dos hijos se querían más que como hermanos, así que se tenía que resignar a estar sin Tom algunos días.

Le sería difícil porque ya había pasado más de dos años viviendo con él, sintiendo su piel y aspirando ese olor tan embriagante de su gemelo.

Tom pensaba en lo mismo, y el solo hecho de imaginarse a Bill, hacía que su entrepierna doliera. Estaba tan acostumbrado a él, que esos pocos segundos de alejamiento, le eran una eternidad.

El tocar en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Pasa. -contestó. -Está abierto.-

- ¿Qué tienes hijo? -preguntó Simone al ver cabizbajo a su hijo mayor.

- No es nada mamá.

- Ya sé que es, solo entiéndeme un poco, no puedo acostumbrarme a esto. -se sentó a la par de él y lo abrazó. -Los amo mucho, a los dos, sólo denme tiempo. -pidió Simone, parándose. -Saldré a comprar las cosas de la cena, no pensé que vendrían así que no preparé nada y no quiero que coman pizza, hoy quiero que coman saludable.

- Está bien mamá. -

- Sólo una cosa más. -Tom pensó que era otra advertencia.

- Si, no te preocupes no haremos nada. -

- No estoy diciendo nada, Tom, solo es que la regadera de ese baño está mala, no la he mandado arreglar y como nadie duerme aquí, decidí que quedara así.

- Está bien, le diré a Bill que me deje usar el de él. -

- No. -dijo Simone, rápidamente. -Bueno, ya sabes, pórtate bien. -

Dejó un beso en la frente de su hijo y lo dejó solo en la habitación.

- Adiós Bill. -su madre fue y se despidió de él. -Ya regresaré para prepararles la comida.

Bill asintió y la vio alejarse escaleras abajo. Tendría al menos media hora de intimidad con Tom. Después de casi tres días de apenas tocarse o besarse.

Pero primero se daría un buen baño, así que tomó una toalla y se desvistió camino al baño.

Le había prometido a su madre respetar la casa, pero en esos momentos deseaba tanto besar a Bill que decidió ir a su habitación, con una toalla en mano para tener el pretexto de que se quiere bañar, conociendo a su hermano, haría lo que su madre les ordenó, pero intentaría aunque no saliera como él quería.

- ¿Qué haces Bill? -pregunta Tom, mientras abre la puerta de la habitación. Escuchando la regadera, e imaginándose a su gemelo desnudo y mojado.

- Bill. -replica, llegando a la puerta del baño.

- Tom, ¿Eres tú? -preguntó, se escuchó que el agua fue disminuyendo.

- Si, Bill, es que mi regadera esta mala y quiero bañarme, así que apúrate para poder entrar yo. -gritó, para que escuchara su gemelo.

- No saldré ahorita, pero si quieres entrar. -se escuchó el descorrer de la cerradura de la puerta. -adelante.-

No se lo pensó dos veces y entró al cuarto de baño, donde puede ver a través de la cortina el cuerpo desnudo de su gemelo.

Cerró con llave la puerta no quería ser encontrado por su madre, allí con su hermano. Se quitó rápidamente la ropa, para quedar completamente desnudo.

Se coló en el baño, y abrazó a Bill por la espalda. Dándole vuelta para quedar de frente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Tom? -

- Tú me invitaste a entrar. -le agarró de las caderas acercándole, para poder rozarse contra él. Estaba duro, tres días sin su Bill eran mucho. -Te deseo. -le susurra al oído.

La tibia agua recorría el cuerpo de los amantes, mientras estos gemían de placer al sentir sus cuerpos, húmedos y calientes, tan cerca uno del otro, se besaron apasionadamente, sin dejar de masajear sus carnes.

Tom agarraba el trasero de Bill, haciéndole gemir. Le dio vuelta para que sus nalgas quedaran cerca de su erección y así apoderarse de ese blanco trasero que lo traía loco.

- Oh Tomiii!! Así... Tomii!!! Te extrañé. -lloriqueaba al sentir el duro pene en su entrada.

Jaló el cabello de su gemelo dejando su cabeza para atrás, lamió mordió y lamió su cuello, con deseo.

Lo pegó contra la pared y empujo su miembro dentro de él, haciéndole pegar un grito.

- Con cuidado Tomi, recuerda que estamos en la ducha. - le decía, mientras lleva sus manos al trasero de éste y acariciándolo.

- Perdón Bill, solo déjame hacer el trabajo. -saco su miembro y lo introdujo en la entrada lentamente.

Solo se podía escuchar el chocar de sus pieles húmedas, los chasquidos de cada embestida..

Gemidos, resoplidos y gimoteos.

- Bill... eres tan hermoso. -gemía, mientras golpeaba su pelvis con las nalgas de su gemelo.

- ¡Mmm... Tomi eres tan grande! -gemía, mientras sentía la dures de su hermano moverse dentro de él.

- ¡ugh! Bill, que suave eres y tan... tan caliente, te amo lo sabes, te amo. -lloriqueaba contra el cuello de su hermano, sintiendo la calidez de estar dentro de él, sintiendo sus caderas moverse al compás de las suyas.

Con una de sus manos, agitaba el pene de su igual tratando de llevar el mismo ritmo, para que los dos sintieran el clímax al mismo tiempo.

- Maldita sea Tom, que rico me lo haces. -sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, al sentir cómo el pene de su gemelo rozaba su próstata, haciéndole gimotear, llegando al punto de llorar del placer que sentía en esa ducha.

- Te amo Bill. -le decía al oído, con cada embestida. -Eres delicioso Billi, no sé vivir sin ti.-

Podía sentir como su pene se ponía más y más duro, dentro del chico.

- Oh por dios Bill, me vengo... ¡!!aaaahhh!!! Oh Bill te amo.

Juntos llegaron al orgasmo, sintiendo como el placer sacudía su cuerpo violentamente, como se llenaba cada uno.

Un beso selló ese acto de amor, siguieron acariciándose y besándose mientras el agua tibia recorría sus cuerpos desnudos.

- Bill, ¿Estás allí? -era Simone, había llegado antes o se habían tardado mucho. - Voy a entrar hijo. -dijo, mientras se escuchaba la puerta abrir.

Dejaron de Besarse y el miedo les invadió, el gemelo mayor le hizo señales a su hermano para que le contestara.

- Si, mamá, estoy en el baño, ya voy a salir. -su vos se escuchaba rasposa.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? -indago, la voz de su madre se escuchaba agitada. -No me mientas Bill Kaulitz. Sé que Tom está contigo, les dije que no quería que pasara esto.

-No mamá, él no está aquí. -respondió, con miedo el pelinegro.

-Bajaré y quiero verlos a los dos en la sala, rápido, no me hagan esperar. Les haré pagar esto. -realmente la voz de su madre les daba miedo, estaba enojada con ellos.

Tom fue el primero en salir, se sentó en la cama de su gemelo, mientras éste se vestia.

- Por dios, Bill, juro que te haría el amor otra vez, eres tan sexi. -el de rastas sólo estaba con una toalla cubriendo su entre pierna, tenía que cambiarse pero no se perdería el momento de ver a Bill vestirse.

El pelinegro se agachó para agarrar una de sus camisas que estaba en la última gaveta de su cómoda, dejando que su hermano viera su trasero en todo su esplendor.

- Me voy. -anunció Tom, amarrándose la toalla alrededor de su cintura. -Si me quedo un poco más tendré que follarte.

Le mando un beso y le guiñó el ojo. -Te amo Bill, recuérdalo.

Una vez en la sala, se quedaron esperando unos minutos a su madre.

- Creo que le tenemos que decir Tom. -le pidió a su gemelo, agarrando su mano y entrelazándola con la de él.

- Si, Bill, es lo mejor. -terminó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento su madre entró.

- Les dije que no quería cochinadas en mi casa. -Simone estaba siendo muy severa con los gemelos. -Así que, si quieren quedarse, bueno, solo uno puede estar aquí, le dije a Jörg que le diera posada a uno de ustedes, así que decidan cual de los dos.

Los Gemelos se quedaron viendo un momento, esperando que la bendita conexión les ayudara en algo, así no hablar en vos alta.

- Pues nos vamos los dos. -dijeron al unísono.

- Que tercos son ustedes, realmente, ¿Dónde irán? -

-Cualquier lado es mejor, no podemos estar uno sin el otro, mamá comprende. -Tom estaba siendo sincero con su madre, iba a pelear por el amor de su hermano.

- Mamá nos vamos a casar. -Bill tiró todo de una boconada.

Simone cambió a mil colores, había escuchado bien, primero eran hermanos e incestaban, ahora se querían casa, el mundo realmente se estaba volviendo loco o ella lo estaba ya y no se había dado cuenta.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, dieron gracias a Dios, por quien fuera que llegó en ese momento tan intenso.

- Buenas tardes. -dijo Jörg.

Lo que les faltaba, su padre, pero era mejor así, ahora sería oficial su compromiso.

- Siéntate. -pidió Simone, a su ex marido.

El hombre tomó asiento, y les dirigió una sonrisa a los gemelos.

-¿Cómo han estado chicos? -indagó.

En ese momento el timbre sonó otra vez. Parecía que no los dejarían hablar de su compromiso.

Georg, Gustav, David y Andreas entraban por la puerta.

- Vaya parece que hay reunión familiar. -bromeó Georg. - Traje una botella de vodka y algunas boquitas.

- Yo traje unos refrescos y más boquitas. -se unió Andreas. Saludando a los presentes.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de los gemelos, Simone llegó con una bandeja llena de vasos con refresco, para cada uno de ellos.

Todos dieron las gracias.

La madre de los gemelos se sentó entre ellos.

- Ahora sí, digan lo que estaban comentándome. -les pidió Simone.

Los gemelos se avergonzaron tanto que sus mejillas sonrojaron. Pero Tom agarró valor.

- Nos vamos a casar. -Anunció.

Georg que estaba bebiendo un sorbo de su refresco lo escupió todo sobre Gustav. Éste no dijo nada por que seguía en shock.

David se rió pero nadie le tomó importancia. Jörg se puso más serio de lo que en realidad era. Andreas solo observaba el ambiente.

- Así es. -agregó Bill. -Queremos que nos apoyen. -pidió.

Las voces de todos los presentes hacían un gran barullo y una plática inentendible. Así que Simone pidió silencio.

- No les prometo nada, solo déjenme descansar un poco.

Se alejó del lugar yendo a su habitación escaleras arriba.

- Está bien. -dijo Jörg, yo los apoyaré, pero, traten hacer algo con su madre, ella está muy mal. Compréndanla, ahora me tengo que ir.

Se despidió de los gemelos, los dejaría en casa de su madre, después de todo se iban a casar, ahora nadie los separaría.

Pensaron que pasarían solos esa noche, pero aquella pequeña plática con su mamá se volvió una fiesta de compromiso, los G´s mandaron a pedir pizza, David compró mas refresco e hicieron su fiesta hasta el amanecer.

------------------------------------

Notas finales:

Ahhhh!!!

Quieren venir a la Boda?... Reserven su Invitación!!

PD: muahahaha Ya me lo creo todo XD, espero les guste!, Se aceptan regalos para los Twins!!, para la fiesta de entrega de regalos!! XD


	3. I Wanna Fuck u like an animal

—!Traga! ¡Traga! ¡Traga! –escuché a la multitud gritar al unísono, mientras me tomaba la última gota de cerveza que había en la botella, llevaba 20 con esta última, estaba haciendo una apuesta con un tipo cualquiera, al parecer había ganado, no tenía idea de qué pero sonreí y repetí ¡gané! ¡gané! histéricamente. La música hacía que mis tímpanos doliesen ya se me había olvidado de qué es lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar.

Caminé alejándome de los que antes estaban gritándome, sentí que el piso se movía bajo mis pies y con mucha razón esa era la primera vez en mi vida que ingería tanto alcohol un sorbo más y terminaría en un coma etílico. Caminé tambaleante hasta la mesa donde se suponía estarían mis amigos pero no había nadie, así que decidí esperarlos sentado, además no daría un paso más no uno que no me hiciera caer y hacer el ridículo. Aunque después de esas veinte cervezas y esos gritos nada podía ser más ridículo, pero ese día lo disfrutaría como nunca… dentro de una semana me casaría con la persona que más amo en esta tierra.

Visualicé a lo lejos una delgada figura de pelo lacio, el cual caía suave por sus hombros estaba al otro lado de la pista de baile, parecía... sí, parecía Bill, valga decir que no miraba bien, todo era borroso y daba vueltas en mi mente, pero descarté la idea ya que Bill no había querido venir, no sé por qué.

Me quedé unos momentos con mi cabeza recostada en el asiento, entrelazando mis dedos, tratando de pensar un poco y de recobrar el poco sentido común que me quedaba. Mi vejiga necesitaba atención, sentí unas ganas enormes de orinar y cómo no, si me había bebido casi todo el alcohol de la discoteca.

Empezó a sonar "Closer" sonreí, claro quería darle a alguien como un animal. Pero Bill no estaba ahí.

Me levanté con cuidado agarrándome de cuanta cosa se podía para poder llegar al otro lado de la pista dónde se encontraban los baños, en el camino vi a mi hermano acercarse a mí, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la canción, cantándola a todo pulmón. "Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself" Sentí cuando se pegó a mí rozándose sin pudor, acercó su cara y apoyó la quijada en mi hombro mientras yo estaba parado en medio de la pista, hasta se me habían olvidado las ganas de orinar, me miró de perfil y yo también, no quería tener contacto visual directo, si no me le tiraría encima, Bill andaba tomado pero no como yo, lo noté por el olor a alcohol que emanaba de él, seguía pegándose sin vergüenza. Haciendo movimientos circulares en mi trasero, sentí su miembro duro restregándose en mí. Sus labios se pegaron a mi oreja su cálido aliento rozándome. La canción seguía sonando de fondo y me susurró "I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside" abrí los ojos como platos esas palabras me causaron un coma mental y la imagen de Bill penetrándome me dejó mal, causándome un escalofrío y una descarga eléctrica en mi entrepierna, haciendo que cada uno de mis bellos de la piel se levantaran dejándome la piel de gallina. Sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mí, seguí su ritmo, no rápido y no lento, solo estábamos los dos en esa pista él respiraba en mi cuello. Yo sentía su aliento caliente y su respiración entrecortada.

Help me you make me perfect,  
help me become somebody else

Sus manos bailaron por sobre mi pecho y mi camisa, yo hice las manos hacia atrás y agarré sus nalgas, apretujándolas fuertemente y con movimientos rápidos empujé sus nalgas hacia mí, haciendo parecer que él me estaba penetrando en medio de ese montón de personas, nadie nos miraba todos estaban más pedo que nosotros dos, las luces nos hacían divagar. Había perdido en ese momento la realidad y no sé por qué Yo quería que Bill me lo hiciera allí como dos animales.

You can have my absence of faith,  
you can have my everything

—Te deseo Tomi. —susurró a mi oído, pasando su lengua en tordo de ella, la sentí húmeda dejándome impregnado de su saliva, siguió lamiéndome hasta llegar a cuello, en ese momento se soltó de mi agarre, y me dio media vuelta dejándome frente a él. Qué cara tenía yo, no sé, pero sí recuerdo la de él, la de un ángel, la de mí ángel, solo para mí allí. Se inclinó un poco, agarrándome la barbilla con una mano, y con la otra masajeándome las nalgas, fueron cuestión de segundos pero yo sentí como si fueran horas de placer continuo.

Levantó un poco mi cara, abrió su boca atrapando mi labio inferior, haciéndome cosquillas con la punta de la lengua, jugando con mi piercing enredándolo con el de él. Introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca, jugueteaba paseándose por el lado de atrás de mis dientes. Creo que tuve cinco orgasmos seguidos, no sabía si me había orinado ahí mismo, Bill lamió mis labios y se separó de mí, viéndome con esa carita de niño malo que tanto me ponía caliente.

—Nos vamos de aquí. —eso había sido una orden, me jaló llevándome de la mano por en medio de ese montón de personas—. Tomi, te daré tu despedida de soltero, te gustará.

Su voz sonó extremadamente sexi.

El descapotable de Bill estaba aparcado a media cuadra de la disco, lo primero que pensé es que lo haríamos en el automóvil, pero recordé que no podíamos, las piernas de Bill son muy largas.

Nos montamos y nos dirigimos a un hotel, no podíamos ir donde mamá, no así con lo pedo que andaba, Bill no mucho, parece que todo lo había tenido planeado para ese día.

—Lo siento Tomi, pero, tenía que hacerlo así, al contrario no creo que quieras hacer esto.

Por alguna razón no entendí lo que me quería decir, así que solo asentí con la cabeza y ronroneé como un gatito. De las pocas cosas que haría estando ebrio, es más creo que nunca lo haría.

Bajé del auto con ayuda de Bill, nos dirigimos al hotel y después hacia los ascensores, ahora estaba más seguro de que todo eso, Bill lo había planeado muy pero muy bien.

—Habitación 483. —Murmuré—. Al igual que nuestra primera vez. —Sonreí, me sentía en las nubes, no encontraba la hora de quitarme esa ropa y que Bill me envolviera con su piel caliente.

—Así es amor. Todo para que recordemos ese día.

Tomó el letrero de no molestar y lo colgó en el pomo de la puerta, cerrando esta con llave y pasador. Lo miré seriamente. ¿Quién podía entrar?

—Nadie entrará lo sé, pero no quiero que me molesten cuando haga lo que esté haciendo.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó directo a la cama, tirándome cayendo de espaldas al colchón, me encantaba cuando Bill se ponía así de caliente conmigo.

—Vamos mi perra, baila para mí. —Dije, no sabiendo de donde me salió esa expresión, esperando que Bill me diera un manotazo—. Ven móntame.

Para mi sorpresa Bill sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No Tomi, hoy tú serás mi perra. Porque de esto se trata, la bebida, la apuesta, la canción, nada de eso fue coincidencia yo arreglé todo para que tú estuvieras así conmigo. Ahora Tomi, quiero que me des lo que siempre he querido.

Miré a Bill que estaba enfrente de la cama viéndome, me sentí indefenso.

—¿De qué hablas? —Claro que lo sabía, solo quería ignorarlo—. Todo lo que Bill quiere yo se lo complaceré.

—Qué bien, eso me gusta de ti.

----

Bill se subió en mi regazo, colocando las piernas alrededor de mi cintura, se arqueó hacia mí, y empezó a besarme suave, tierno, jugando con su lengua dentro de mi boca, saboreando su sabor, mi respiración se entrecortó, mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, literalmente me estaba ahogando en los labios de Bill, subí las manos hasta la pequeña cintura de mi hermano acariciándola, bajando hasta su trasero apretándolo levemente.

—Quítate los pantalones para Tom. –Logré decir, durante el beso—. Quiero que lo hagamos como dos animales.

Bill sonrió tontamente, levantándose y quedando derecho pero aún sentado sobre mí.

—Lo haremos. —con delicadeza quitó su camisa resbalando por su cabeza, dejando ver ese pecho plano, blanco y esos pezones rosados que tanto me ponían. Deseaba delinearlos, besarlos y chuparlos sin prisa. —Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no, hoy lo haré yo.

Bill me ayudó a quitarme la camisa, tirándola lejos de allí sentí el frio aire golpear mi pecho y seguidamente mis pezones de endurecieron. —Todavía no.

Bajó hasta mí, dejándome un beso muy suave en los labios, pero rápidamente se apartó, bajando por la comisura de mis labios, barbilla la cual mordió con poca presión, llegó a mi cuello y empezó a darme lamidas suaves y lentas, sentía mi entrepierna arder y doler pegando contra la tela de mi bóxer.

—Te siento en mi trasero. —Bill chupó mi nuez de Adán y siguió bajando sus manos bailando sobre mi ingle y estomago, mis manos acariciando su trasero, quería quitarle la ropa en ese momento, quería ponerlo de boca a la cama y arremeter contra él, quitándome las ganas, pero no.

Él llegó a uno de mis pezones y sentí su lengua caliente y húmeda delinearlos, gemí fuertemente, me estaba acariciando el otro pezón con la mano, jalándolo hacia él, estrujándomelo, la sensación de dolor y placer me encantaba.

—Déjame entrar en ti. —me pidió Bill, su voz se tornó sexi—. Quiero que me envuelvas con tu carne. —Bill había arruinado el momento, por poco y me derramo en los bóxer , hasta que él me dijo esas palabras—. Te amo, quiero que me sientas, te juro que no te dolerá, seré muy cuidadoso.

—No, Bill. No puedo, cualquier cosa menos eso.

—A mí me gusta, a ti también te gustará. Seré bueno, no me lo niegues.

Lo pensé unos momentos cerré los ojos, Bill siguió chupando mis pezones, cambiando de lado cada dos lamidas.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza, mientras sostenía uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes, me miró y no me pude contener y volví a gemir como una puta en celo.

—No Bill, no puedo.

—¿No entiendo por qué no? Yo lo hago, creo que tengo derecho a que tú también lo hagas. —bajó su mano hasta mi pantalón quitándome la faja de un tirón, ronroneé y volví a negar con la cabeza.

—Déjame, sólo una vez Tomi. —bajó mis pantalones y él se puso en medio de mis piernas con su cara cerca de mi entrepierna, la acariciaba con los nudillos de la mano y con la otra tocaba suavemente mi trasero. —Prometo que te va gustar.

No, eso no me gustaría yo sé que no me va gustar, no puedo pensarlo, me da morbo al hacerlo, siempre me vi como alguien que da, no que recibe.

—¡Auuuchhh! —Grité, me había bajado los bóxers de un tirón. Los tiró lejos al igual que los pantalones, él se levantó un poco y se desnudó haciendo movimientos de cadera delante de mí, esa estrella que tanto me gustaba, bailaba sólo para mí. —¡Ohh! Bill eres tan hermoso. No sabes cómo te amo.

—Yo te amo más Tom, sólo quiero algo de ti, no me lo niegues. Somos una pareja, tenemos que intercambiar, no te niegues a algo que no has probado. —Lo ponerse entre mis piernas, observándome sin ningún pudor.

—No me mires ahí. —Él sonrió y separó mis piernas, la cabeza me dio vueltas, sentí desmayarme y sus dedos se pasearon alrededor de mi sexo sin tocarlo, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. —Oh joder Bill, si vas hacer algo hazlo ya antes de que me arrepienta, maldita sea.

Bill sonrió con lascivia y se pasó la lengua por los labios. —Te juro que no te va doler.

No sé en qué momento dije eso, no quería, en realidad no quería que Bill entrara en mí, la sola idea me daba pavor, pero al verlo ahí, tan lindo, sumiso ante mí, tal vez no sería tan malo. Tomó mi miembro y se lo llevó a la boca, sacó su lengua y delineó el contorno de la cabeza, resoplé de puro gusto, sólo había sentido la punta de su lengua en mi eso bastó que yo me sintiera en las nubes.

—Bill métetela ya, no me hagas sufrir.

—Espera.

—¡No! Por favor no te apartes de mí. —Lo vi levantarse y dirigirse al bolso que llevaba esa noche, buscó entre las cosas, estaba susurrando algo por lo bajo no pude escuchar lo que decía, y sacó un bote pequeño.

—Lubricante de mango. —Sonrió. Y yo me puse nervioso, ahora sí la cosa iba en serio y mi trasero iba a ser de Bill esa noche.

Se volvió a poner entre mis piernas, abrió el bote y vi como resbalaba el líquido color naranja hasta su mano. —Tomi, te amo. Lo haré lo mejor posible.

—¡No! ¿Cómo que lo mejor posible? no me hagas daño Bill, tengo miedo. —Bill se carcajeó—. No, no te rías, esto es en serio.

—Sí, estoy riéndome seriamente, vamos Tom, relájate esto no es el fin del mundo. —pero sí el fin de virginidad trasera.

Cerré los ojos, al sentir sus dedos rozarme los testículos, bajando lentamente hasta mi entrada, fue allí donde entré en pánico.

—No, Bill. Mejor no, por favor ya deja de tocarme en ese lugar, es más no mires, cierra los ojos.

—No seas tonto Tom, conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo, somos iguales en _todo_, así que no me sorprende nada de lo que veo. Aunque se ve muy bien desde aquí. —Me sonrojé. Nunca me había sonrojado delante de Bill, era él el que siempre lo hacía.

Su mano se deslizó por mi miembro y empezó a masturbarme con ella, lentamente, no sé ni por qué no había terminado ya, desde que estábamos en la discoteca he sentido varios orgasmos sin llegar a eyacular.

—Relájate. —Pidió, miré como su otra mano se perdió bajo de mí otra vez. Sentí un dedo jugar en mí.

—Joder Bill. Si vas a meter algo en mí hazlo ya. —pedí. Entonces sentí la presión sobre mi entrada y el dedo de Bill se deslizó dentro de mí. —Mmmm!!... —Gemí, era incomodo tener ese dedo dentro, pero no era desagradable. Abrí los ojos y vi a Bill, su cara hecha un poema, gotitas perladas se sudor adornaban su cara, su pelo le tapaba la mitad de la cara, sus boca entreabierta suspirando.

—¡Auch Bill! —grité, al sentir otro dedo en mí.

—Ya Tomi, ya voy a terminar.

—No ya no quiero más déjame, no me toques. —le pedí y traté de cerrar las piernas. Bill se quitó rápidamente de en medio de mi.

—¿Por qué Tom? ¿Por qué no quieres dejarte de mí? —Se sentó en mi estomago, y pude sentir su entrada caliente encima de mi pene—. Yo quiero sentirme dentro de ti, quiero que seas mío.

—Bill, soy tuyo. Sólo que esto no es para mí. —Sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas. Entonces lo vi, su cara llena de tristeza y de decepción.

—Tú no lo entiendes Tomi, esto es importante para mí, no se trata de sexo, se trata de sentirte mío, de que me demuestres que me amas como yo a ti, veo injusto que solo me des a mí y yo no pueda sentirte.

—Compréndeme, jamás he hecho esto, sólo me da miedo. —Bajé la mirada, me dolía verlo así pero yo no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía.

—Me decepcionas, después de tanto te amo al final no vale nada. Ya me voy. —Anunció bajándose de mi regazo. Quise levantarme para detenerlo pero aún sentía el alcohol correr por mis venas y caí acostado sobre la cama.

Lo vi cambiarse rápidamente, no me miró ni un segundo, de verdad estaba dolido, escuché sus sollozos, no, Bill llorando no, eso no pasa.

—Bill no te vayas, quédate.

—¿Para qué? ¿Me quieres dar? Hoy no Tomi, hoy no es mi día, simplemente no quiero. —golpe bajo para mi corazón—. Me voy, espero que no mueras aquí.

Agarró su bolso y se largó. ¿Ahora qué hacía yo? Estaba en una habitación de hotel sin mi carro, borracho, desnudo en la cama, y había decepcionado a Bill, pero no puedo hacer nada, simplemente no puedo, no me veo en esas. Perdóname Bill

-----------

Azotó la puerta de entrada, su madre estaba en la sala con Gordon viendo una película, no miró a ninguno de los dos sólo se dirigió a su cuarto.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —preguntó Simone, al ver a Bill subir las escaleras como un diablo.

—No lo sé, ve donde él y pregúntale.

—No, eso nunca, Bill no me contaría lo que le pasa, es muy reservado con sus cosas, más ahora que sabemos lo de ellos. —Se quedó un momento pensativa—. Si Tom no vino con él, algo pasó, algo malo. Bill nunca dejaría a su hermano fuera, peor que hoy fue la fiesta que le hicieron los amigos. No sé si preguntarle.

—Ve, Simone, es tiempo que hagan las paces y qué mejor momento para darle de tu cariño y tu apoyo a Bill.

—Iré. Sólo espero que no me ignore. —Simone se levantó de donde estaba dirigiéndose a las escaleras, subiéndolas hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo. Dio dos golpes con los nudillos. Acercó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar algo.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Bill acostado en su cama, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada dejando salir la tristeza en forma de lágrimas.

—Bill, hijo abre la puerta por favor. —escuchó a su madre decir. Se levantó de la cama, secándose las lágrimas y se sentó en la orilla—. Entra mamá. —Tenía que desahogarse con alguien, claro que no le contaría con lujo y detalle lo que pasaba a su madre, no quería morir de vergüenza, pero sabía que podría contar con ella, porque a pesar de que ella dijo que no a la unión, seguía siendo su madre.

Simone abrió con cuidado viendo a su hijo, el cual estaba con la mirada puesta en el suelo, su pecho contrayéndose por los sollozos. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y se dirigió hacia él, sentándose a su lado. Lo jaló hacia ella, Bill se dejó, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su madre, tenía tiempos de no hacerlo, se había hecho el duro con ella, pero en realidad la necesitaba y Simone los necesitaba a ellos.

—Si no quieres no me cuentes. —acarició su pelo y Bill empezó a llorar—. Llora si es lo que te hace sentir bien.

Tal vez cualquier persona pensaría que Bill era muy dramático por estar llorando, sólo porque Tom no se dejó hacer, pero para él era algo más, que le demostraba el amor.

—Lo amo mamá, no sé cómo pasó, sé que está mal, sé que está fuera de todo lo que es normal, pero no puedo evitarlo, lo amo, es mi gemelo y no puedo vivir sin él, así que perdónanos, no nos dejes sin tu cariño ni apoyo.

Simone sí sabía cómo había pasado todo, cómo ellos dos se enamoraron, no le cabía en la mente, pero esos días estuvo reflexionando las cosas y sí, los apoyaría.

—Lo sé Bill. Pero no digas que está mal, el amor es lo más puro que existe en la tierra y si ustedes se aman, solo les toca seguir adelante y llevar la frente en alto, yo los amo tal como son y los apoyaré, son mis hijos. —Simone besó la frente de su hijo, éste suspiró y sollozó—. ¿Y tu hermano Bill?

El moreno suspiró. —Me enojé con él, bueno, no fue eso sólo pasó algo, se me salió de las manos y odio cuando eso pasa.

—A veces Bill, no todo sale como nosotros queremos, y por ende tenemos que aceptar las cosas tal como son.

—Pero mamá, yo le doy todo a Tom, hoy le pedí algo y él se negó a hacerlo, eso me hace sentir mal, creo que no me ama.

—Amor, entiende, ya te lo dije las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, en este caso tal vez Tom tuvo sus motivos, sólo tienes que analizar la situación, no saques conjeturas así a la de ya, dudo mucho que Tom no te ame, porque eso ya viene en ustedes corre por su sangre, no lo juzgues a la ligera

—No lo haré más, pero sigue doliéndome.

—Sólo es porque no lo aceptas, pero deja que se te pase el enojo, ahora dime ¿Dónde está Tom?

En ese momento recordó que lo había dejado en el hotel, sin carro, borracho y desnudo.

—La verdad no sé. —dijo en voz baja sin mirar a su madre a los ojos—. Sólo pasó eso y me fui del lugar.

—Espero que Tom no tarde mucho. ¿Ya estás bien? —preguntó, Bill suspiró.

—Sí, sólo haré unas llamadas.

—Bueno, como ya estás mejor, me voy, has la llamada y dile a Tom que no regrese muy tarde, arreglen el problema.

Dejó un beso en la frente del muchacho y Salió de la habitación. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras Tom llegó acompañado de Gustav que lo traía casi encima de él.

—Pero… ¡Tom Kaulitz! —Dijo Simone levantando la voz—. Estás borracho. —Tom la miró extrañado, no era la primera vez que tomaba y llegaba ebrio—. Ahora sé por qué Bill está triste.

—Mamá, no me reclames, sólo fueron unas módicas 20 cervezas. —Sonrió—. Gustav me trajo sano y salvo.

—¿Qué harías sin mí? —Bromeó—. Bueno Simone ya me tengo que ir, aquí está tu hijo sano y salvo, yo que tú no lo dejo salir de noche.

La madre de los gemelos rió por el comentario del rubio.

—Pasa buenas noches Gustav y gracias por traer a Tom a casa.

—Ya lo sabes, compañeros y amigos.

El rubio salió de la casa. Tom con dificultad subía las escaleras.

Bill había escuchado todo desde el umbral de la puerta. Y miró a Tom subir a tientas por las escaleras. Simone miró a sus hijos y decidió quedarse abajo con su esposo y así darles unos momentos de privacidad

Al llegar al último escalón Tom miró a su hermano y se acercó a él. —Bill, lo siento.

—No, yo lo siento, vamos entra.

—Pero y ¿mamá? —Buscó a su madre en la parte baja pero no la miró.

—Mamá no dirá nada, entra. —Se apartó del umbral dejando pasar a su hermano—. ¿Sigues mareado?

—Cómo una cubata. —Sonrió. Y después de llorar por lo que había pasado, Bill también sonrió. Tom caminó hasta la cama, tirándose literalmente en ella, resopló alto y estiró sus brazos dejándolos extendidos sobre la cama—. Siento mucho lo de hace poco.

—No digas nada, olvídalo, llegará el tiempo que quieras hacerlo yo esperaré.

Tom pensó que ese día jamás llegaría, no lo pensaría más, pero sabía que si no lo tomaba en cuenta, le haría mucho daño a Bill.

—No quiero que pienses que no te amo, porque lo hago más que a mi vida. Más que cualquier cosa sobre esta tierra o cualquier cosa material. Simplemente es un sentimiento lindo, y no quiero que pienses otra cosa.

Bill se acercó a Tom, acostándose al lado de él poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón, como latía rápidamente, haciéndole saber que cada palabra que decía era verdadera.

—Yo sólo… Te amo también Tom, sé que reaccioné mal, pero es que en realidad pensé que pasaría, llevo días deseándolo y cuando al fin lo tenía entre mis manos vienes tú y me lo arrebatas sin compasión.

Ya tomándolo así Tom sintió un pesar en su corazón por lo que le había dicho Bill.

—Lo siento.

El moreno subió un poco hasta pegar sus labios con los de su hermano, dejando un beso húmedo y suave sobre estos.

—Quiero que hagamos algo, no lo tomes a mal, pero ahora que hablé con mamá creo que es lo mejor.

—Dime ¿qué es?

—Es sobre nosotros, este día sentí que nos irrespetamos, además la boda será dentro de una semana y pues… —Se quedó un momento en silencio, tratando de decirle lo que pensaba—. Pienso que deberíamos de tomarnos un tiempo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ya no te quieres casar conmigo? —preguntó exasperado.

—No, no lo entiendes, siento que necesitamos estar separados, para poder extrañarnos, como siempre estamos juntos, llegamos a irrespetarnos y a pasarnos uno con el otro.

—Pero Bill

—Pero Bill nada, piénsalo así, cuando nos veamos nos vamos amar más, nos desearemos más. Vamos a desear un beso con más ganas.

—Yo lo hago siempre así, con deseo, con amor… No necesito alejarme de ti tanto tiempo para poder añorarte o desearte.

—No entiendes, sólo unos 5 días.

—No veo por qué el sacrificio, pero si así lo quieres, así lo haremos. —besó la frente de su hermano y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

—No lo quiero sólo yo, tú también.

Tom lo pensó bien y la idea no fue tan mala, en esos días pensaría en todo concerniente a su relación con Bill y el futuro de ellos dos.

Y así pasó esa noche, de licor, lujuria y rechazo, dónde el amor pudo más que cualquier deseo carnal.


End file.
